This invention relates to a ventilation system in which operation of a ventilator is controlled in accordance with operating conditions of a plurality of equipments provided in one or more rooms to be ventilated.
Environmental changes in one or more rooms are detected by a gas sensor, a human body detector, a temperature sensor or the like in conventional ventilators so that an amount of ventilation is controlled, thereby enhancing saving energy. Japanese Published Patent Application No. 1-50825 discloses such a ventilator as described above.
However, detection accuracy of the gas sensor differs depending upon kinds of gas materials employed in the sensor. In the case of the human body detector, the detection accuracy differs depending upon the temperature and humidity of an atmosphere in the room to be ventilated. Furthermore, degree of filthiness of air in the room to be ventilated cannot be sensed by the temperature sensor in accordance with operating conditions of one or more equipments used in the room, for example, a cooking range, a kerosene stove or the like. Consequently, an actual amount of ventilation becomes smaller or larger than an optimum amount in accordance with the operating conditions of the equipments used in the room.